Talk:Susanoo
Image request Could someone upload a good quality image of Itachi's Susanoo's sword from Chapter 585. His sword appears on the 2nd last page. I was hoping to replace the current anime version as its of his susanoo incorrectly wielding the Sword of Totsuka insted. Thanks in advance. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:36, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :I have the colored volume containing that chapter but I don't know how to save it... If someone wanted to explain how to do that I would gladly do it. I'm using the Japanese E-Book reader to view it if that is needed to be known.--Narutofox94 (talk) 17:40, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::@Narutofox, make a screenshot of the page and upload it here if you can.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::@Narutofox, Most computers have a print screen button somewhere. If you Google the type of computer you have, you can find out what button it is and then be able to get a image of whatevers on you're screen at the time. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:08, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: I use the snipping tool that came with my computer but I get this error trying to upload it "The title "File:ItachiSwordColoredManga.PNG" has been banned from creation. It matches the following blacklist entry: ^File:^{15,}\.(jpe?g|png|svg)$" Also the ebook reader refuses to take a screenshot of it from doing CRTL PRTSC.--Narutofox94 (talk) 18:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Snapshot your image with just pressing PRTSC without using CTRL and rename it with something like "ItachiSwordColoredManga.PNG" and that'll work. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :: Again Japan Ebook refuses to let me do that. I know that the wiki only lets PNG files be used so I saved it a PNG file. Also I'm using the Snipping Tool which has been the only way I've been able to capture it but the wiki won't let me upload it.--Narutofox94 (talk) 18:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::You can request that the manga image we had before be restored. It was tankobōn versioned (English?). Sarutobi is right, we have an inacurate depiction of Itachi's sword in the article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:15, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: @''Cerez'' I would gladly add the colored manga version but as I have mentioned before I keep getting a error trying to upload it. Screenshots are also blocked by the Ebook program. If anybody can tell me what that error means so that I can avoid it, I would appreciate it. This was the error btw "The title "File:ItachiSwordColoredManga.PNG" has been banned from creation. It matches the following blacklist entry: ^File:^{15,}\.(jpe?g|png|svg)$"--Narutofox94 (talk) 20:20, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Don't capitalize the file extension? ~SnapperT '' 20:25, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I finally got it, I just made the file name shorter and it worked. This is it. I don't know how to include it as just a blue word url link. I also can give you guys Itachi's Skeleton Susanoo from the manga as the anime one is bad.--Narutofox94 (talk) 20:32, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :C'est bien. Make the switch.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:35, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Here is what I think is a good replacement for Itachi's Skeleton Susanoo Too make this easier for people I have voluemes 25, 26, 42, 43, 51, 58, 59, 60, and 61 in digital color.--Narutofox94 (talk) 20:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :What should we do? Itachi's Susanoo is colored differently between manga and anime. While the images @Narutodox94 uploaded are digitally colored, they follow Kishimoto's colorings closer than the anime does.-- [[User:JOA20|'''JOA]]''20'' 21:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I've asked why we don't just use colored manga images before, and I was told that we only use colored manga images if we have to replace a black and white manga image with it. Otherwise, we'll use anime images. So I think the current image for Itachi's skeletal Susanoo stays, though I would prefer colored manga over anime, it's not up to me. • [[User:WindStar7125|'''''WindStar7125]] 22:00, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Why do we use anime pictures over colored manga pictures?(Kuroiraikou (talk) 00:30, October 27, 2014 (UTC)) ::::Do you know anyone with all colored manga issues? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 00:43, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Susanoo jutsu's So on the Susanoo page, we have a weapon section so i was wondering would it be worth making a section for Jutsu's that Sasanoo utilities and add images like this and this. Thoughts? --Bio havik (talk) 06:56, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Susanoo with tail beast power Did sasuke absorb the tail beast in his susanoo permanently or was it temporary to attack naruto?--Ankhael (talk) 18:49, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Temporary, all the chakra went into Indra's Arrow--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) So does susanoo still have the beast within him?, I know he used Indra's Arrow, but before he used that attack he absorb the Tailed beasts chakra into one into susanoo like Gado statue, so could one say that the beast(s) is now trapped(sealed) within susanoo? --Ankhael (talk) 14:07, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :No, he took just some of their chakra, the beasts are still sealed in chibaku tensei--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:08, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Why shouldn't Complete Body Susanoo require the EMS or Six Path Chakra? Seriously, the only people who have achieved it have had either. We can infer Indra had the latter due to being a ''direct descendant to Hagoromo, thus he and Asura both inherited the Six Path Chakra. And Kakashi was also only able to use Complete Body - Susanoo after receiving Obito's Six Path chakra a point he explicitly commented on (and shown when his Raikiri turned black). And It was alluded that Complete Body - Susanoo was the new 'jutsu' that Eternal Mangekyo Users receive from gaining both sets of eyes, with Sasuke and Madara being the only Uchiha capable of using it due to achieving the EMS. Itachi with a sole Mangekyo Sharingan and without any Six Path enhancement could get his Susanoo no where close to what EMS users or Six Path users could, so its quite clear that its either the eyes or the chakra that awakens that form of Susanoo.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:02, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :So your stance is Sasuke/Madara had Six Paths Chakra because they're Indra's incarnation's, and because Indra himself had Six Path's Chakra? Nah,that sounds like a reach.If this were the case Sasuke/Madara would have Rinnegan since birth.The most likely explanation- is that PS requires massive amounts of chakra which can only be gained if you have EMS or Rikudou Chakra as a battery. --Vacent (talk) 19:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC)--Vacent (talk) 19:41, April 3, 2015 (UTC)